Love Notes
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: Draco is coming into his Veela Inheritance and he'll find out who his Mate is. Does this bode ill or merry will for him? Also, please note, the title does not mean that there will be "love notes" all through the story. The most that there is are letters and mostly in chapter 1 not too many more after that point.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that there are actually quite a few stories like this, but this is my try at one so if it sounds too much like someone else's, sorry, wasn't my intention and i'll fix it right away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in it's entirety.

Warning: This will NOT follow the movies or books very much, the most that will be stated, is that Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory died. Characters may be out of their normal personalities, so don't make that a comment that so-n-so didn't bitch someone out for something. Also, it will be BoyXBoy stuff, so if you don't like either of these things, don't read it.

Summary: Draco is coming into his Veela Inheritance and he'll find out who his Mate is. Does this bode ill or merry will for him?

* * *

*x*x*

**Draco's POV**

_I've been restless lately and no one will tell me why, though my father acts as though he knows. I feel like I'm about to rip his head off if he won't tell me. Wait, since when have I been so violent, or willing to show any sign of violence toward my father?_ I pace across my room at midnight thinking all of these things and I feel like I'm about to scream. I am currently 14 and have finished my 4h year at Hogwarts. My best friend is Blaise Zabini and on occasion I think that Harry Potter is a good friend, but sometimes we fight too much and I don't know what to do about him. I give up on any attempt at sleep and go into my study and start writing.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ I'm sorry if this reaches you so late and disturbs you from your sleep, but I haven't been able to sleep all through the night for a few days now, and I'm beginning to grow angry about it because I believe that my father knows what is wrong with me. _

_ I've been thinking about how often we fight sometimes and it worries me now. Why am I worried? Why am I even writing this to you? Will I even send it? Oh well, I can't wait for the summer break to be over so that I can see you again because I'm in need of some guidance. You've always been the best in good advice and you're good friends with Gr- Hermione, could you ask her what might be wrong? I would rather she not know why you're asking or who your asking for, it seems like something she'd laugh at and ignore._

_ I don't even know why I keep thinking that things are going to change drastically soon. I can't believe how early we got out of school this past year, it wasn't even two weeks before my birthday and they put us on the train. I guess that's because of what happened to you and that poor Diggory boy. I hate to bring that up, knowing what you went through, please forgive me for being so insensitive. _

_ My birthday is in two days, there is an invitation with this letter, if you can come. I hope that those muggles will let you go, or I'll come and get you myself. The party will be something that you won't want to miss._

_ I hope to see you soon and I might try to sleep again. I'm sorry if this wakes you, if so, goodnight, if not, good morning._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I sigh and fold the parchment up, blushing at how Harry might interpret it, I then grab an invitation to my birthday party and tie them together before handing it to my little barn owl, "Get that to Harry, don't care how fast, just go," I mutter to the bird and shove it out the window, none too gently. I then go back to my bedroom and fall asleep fitfully. My dreams, if I even believed in Divination, I'm certain, not even Professor Trelawney couldn't have interpreted. When I wake it is nearly noon and my owl is pecking at my window with impatience. I stumble out of bed to let it in and take the reply with a signature in messy scrawl that could only be Harry's.

_Dear Draco,_

_ Are you okay? Anything else other than the restlessness? You don't sound quite like yourself. And don't worry about waking me up, I can hardly sleep some nights too, though it doesn't seem as bad as you sound. I got this just this morning though._

_ What about our fights? We don't hurt each other, we just have strong opinions and we can't help but try to force them on each other and everyone else around us. Is something wrong with that? We're teenage boys, I hear that that kind of fighting happens a lot. I want break to be over as well, I hate my aunt and uncle, they don't give two licks about me and I don't care any more than that about them. I've always felt better at school. I've been cared for by friends and teachers, Snape and our poor excuses for DADA teachers aside, and it is where I belong. Why do you need my guidance, is it just because of your confusing thoughts and your restlessness? I'll write to Hermione immediately for you, though she'll probably ask for other things that might be wrong with you._

_ I don't mind other people talking about Cedric, just don't ask me to join in the conversation. I hope that we can figure out some way for me to come to your party, I want to so badly. I highly doubt that the Dursleys would let me go though, not without some good threatening at wandpoint. (Don't even think about it, Drae) I'll see you soon, either way._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

Harry Potter

I smile at his nickname for me then quickly made my way back into my study and start to write back.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Sorry, but no, nothing else aside from the restlessness. I otherwise feel fine. I am happy though, I did get some sleep this time_

_ I don't know if there is or isn't something wrong with our fights, so don't ask me. I just feel like we do it so often that it's almost routine and I don't want to always fight with you, I want to be able to have a clam conversation with you or debate something._

_ I'm sorry about the rotten relatives, we all have them, it just is our luck if we get the chance to know them or not. (Lestrange) I know how important school is to you, with or without me and that is what makes me __happy, knowing that with or without me, you'd still be happy. I am feeling a bit too sentimental now, sorry if this all sounds strange, I blame the lack of sleep._

_ I look forward to the party now even more (Sorry, but I can't resist, I'm going to make those muggles pay for treating you so poorly)._

_ Sincerely Yours, _

_Draco Malfoy_

I fold this one up the same as the last and hand it to the owl again who gives me a flat look. I give him a treat first then hold out the parchment again. This time it is taken and the bird files off.

I then head down for breakfast and my mother seems pleased that the bags beneath my eyes are lightened. I explain that I could actually sleep then dig into my meal, my left foot tapping slightly.

"Draco, something bothering you?" Lucius asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at the moment, why do you ask, Father?" I say calmly with a raised eyebrow back.

"Your foot," He replies simply and I look down, see it tap, then stop it with a conscious effort.

"My apologies, I guess I just can't sit still, perhaps it is the excitement for my party," I say with an easy smile.

"About that, Draco, I don't think that a party would be wise this year," Lucius says looking almost nervous now and Narcissa seems just about as much ill at ease.

"But we already have invitations sent out, the decorations, it's not that I'm so attached to the idea, but why upset everyone and waste the money?" I ask, now realizing why they seem uneasy, because that same feeling has spread to me.

"It's not that, darling, but, with how little rest you've been getting, that even the potions don't help at night, we don't want you to overexert yourself," my mother says in a soothing tone.

"Narcissa, perhaps we should just tell him," Lucius whispers to her, but Draco catches it anyway. She gives a single nod and Lucius turns his attention back to me where I sit, stiff backed and ready to bolt. "As you know, there is strong Veela blood in my family line," He starts which only gets a nod from me. "Well, it skipped me, for reasons we don't know why, but it seems..." he pauses, "to have come back with a ferocity for you," He finishes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, not knowing where this is going, but knowing what it is about eases the tension in my body a little bit.

"You are coming into your Inheritance," Lucius explains, "You will be a full Veela on your 15th birthday and that will not be an entirely pleasant experience. You're magic will be becoming greatly expanded, your body will mature within that day, you, perhaps, may not be able to change into a normal form and be stuck in your True Veela form for the entirety of the day, and, if your Mate is at the party, you will possibly go into heat until you can be Bonded to them," Lucius says, almost uncomfortable at mentioning the last part.

"I'm certain that I can handle the magic, maturity, and True form, but... 'go into heat'? What does that mean? And Bonded to my Mate?" I ask, trying to figure out the meanings, sure, I've heard of certain animals that go into heat, but I don't know what that means.

"Your hormone levels will be very high and when you sense your Mate, you'll have certain... urges," Lucius says with a firm glare. "We've already had 'the talk' don't make me have to repeat it," he almost begs.

It then makes sense in my head and I my mouth forms a silent 'o.' I start blushing and bury my face in my hands. "Got it," I mutter. I would... well, I'm a teenager, I might as well put it bluntly. I would become horny and probably wouldn't be able to resist sex with my Mate. I'm guessing that that sex would be what is the Bonding to them. I then think for a moment, "Wait, will my Mate be a male or female?" I ask, knowing that either way is acceptable for a witch or wizard with creature blood. Heck, Veela can impregnate a male or become pregnant with their child, so reproduction wouldn't be an issue, he's just concerned about the... 'technicalities.'

"We don't know," Narcissa answers for her husband who went slightly pale, perhaps thinking of his son being gay.

I sigh then nod, "Very well, but wouldn't it be better to have the party then? So that I can get this over with?" I ask, knowing that my wording was insensitive, but it seems best to sound like I don't want it all that much at the moment.

"In some ways yes, but if your Mate is one of the guests to the party, it could ruin the fun by you..." Lucius breaks off, paling again at the thought and I think too, perhaps I couldn't control my Veela and I'd just rip off my Mates and my clothing then take them right in the middle of the room with family and friends, oh Merlin, and Harry! I let out an audible squeak at that last thought and my parents give me a concerned look. "It is honestly up to you, if we see things going towards that direction, we'll get the guests out for you," Lucius says calmly.

I nod, "I'd still like to have the party, and I'll try to control any... urges, that my Veela side may have. I'll be sure to attempt to get to a private room before anything mortifying happens," I assure them then stand suddenly and walk out. I need some time to think about this, two days and all of this might happen. I half pass out on my bed again, it seems that I can sleep better now that I know what is going on here. I wake up again to my owl that seems just about ready to dig his talons into me and rip me to shreds. I take the letter from him quickly and hand him a treat before he goes back to his cage and ruffles his feathers with frustration and starts to clean them.

_Dear Draco,_

_ Just don't hurt them, they're the only family I have left and can go back to, otherwise I would probably go to a foster family and that doesn't sound any more fun._

_ I look forward to the party but I won't be able to write for a while, this is some of my last parchment and I'm also writing to Ron and Hermione on a regular basis, sorry._

_ Sincerely,_

Harry Potter

I wasn't certain that I wanted to have Harry over now. He'd probably see something he shouldn't and I might very well make him my bonded. I almost shudder at that thought, but then shake it off, I wouldn't be able to do that to Harry, Veela or not.

* * *

A/N: Dramatic irony if it isn't obvious, the pairing plus that last line


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HOLY SHT! It's been THAT LONG?! I'm SOOOO sorry it took me two months to update! I am behind on most of my other ones, I know, sorry sorry sorry! Life happened and I had bad writers block on most of those stories. I am in school again and need an outlet sometimes for that, so I might be able to update more again. Oh and I like cliffies, you can't hurt me for that last one, I wanted to post that one for days now, and I haven't posted anything for a long while so just be happy that something went up. Love my readers and so here is my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any one of them, I don't own the characters, and I can hardly say I own the plot either, so meh.

*x*x*

I settle into a chair and eat with my mother and father before going to bed early, I have been sleeping a lot today but I can't make myself care since the days events have been trying. I settle into the sheets and soft bed and fall into a deep and rather peaceful slumber, dreaming of how my party the day after tomorrow might turn out. It isn't all as bad as I originally thought. I can see everyone happy for me and as time passes, an urge presses me on through the crowd. I find the one person I've been needing all day but I can't see their face clearly, I just know that they're my Mate. I instantly am upon them, kissing them fiercely but then I am able to focus briefly and take them into a private room the party continuing without us. I wake suddenly there though, sweating and knowing that this won't be good, I doubt now that I'll have that much control in the end. I get up and get dressed before going to breakfast. The surprise is that things are already set up for my party.

"Why are we set up so soon?" I ask my mother as she oversees everything.

"Oh! You finally woke up!" Narcissa says with an almost worried tone even though she should be more relieved. "You slept all through the day yesterday, but Lucius told me to let you rest, told me that your Veela form was reacting strongly," she says and pats my cheek, making me realize that I am so much taller now than I was ye- the day before yesterday. Narcissa seems to note this too and smiles, "Definitely the Veela," She murmurs just as Lucius comes in.

"I see that you've almost come into your inheritance," He calls approvingly as he steps closer and brings a hand to his chin and lifts it with an appraising gaze at his son. "I can already tell that you'll be a dominant, otherwise you would have softer features and your hair would have already grown longer than your mothers," He observes.

I pull away somewhat uncomfortable but overall pleased that my father is happy about this. Then I think, "I really slept through the whole day?" I wonder and look around.

"Yes, and you must be hungry, so let's get that taken care of before we discuss things any further," Lucius says, gesturing towards the dining hall for us to eat.

We eat and my appetite has increased by almost three times. I stop myself finally as I feel full then glance at the clock. "I should probably be getting ready, and I have to pick up Harry," I say standing.

"Draco, perhaps we should send someone else for Harry, you have a lot of things to think about and attend to," Lucius advises, "I would even be willing to go in your stead," he offers graciously.

"Thank you, Father, I would rather you go, I trust you more with my friend than anyone else we could send, perhaps other than Mother or Blaise," I say with a glance and smile at Narcissa. I then go to my room taking a long shower and making sure that I am clean and well trimmed. I get dressed into the fine robes my mother had picked out and check myself in a mirror. It's already been an hour, guests should be here any minute and Harry has to already be here since Lucius had left shortly after I'd started the shower. I know that I can't go anywhere yet until I am announced. They made this party far more formal than I would like, but Lucius must have assumed that this would happen and any boy's coming-of-age party would be a big deal, even if mine isn't a regular wizard's age of inheritance.

When a house elf pops into my room and announces that the guests are ready for me, I take a moment to focus and try not to think of how this could end up if my Mate is out there. I go out and to the ball room in the great manor. The doors are opened for me and I step in with a charming smile on my face. I greet people exactly as I had in my dream but the events don't match perfectly, my Mate isn't there right away so I was somewhat relieved and maybe a bit worried.

Blaise is by my side instantly, "How are you holding up?" He asks, obviously in the loop about me being a Veela.

"How many people know what I am?" I ask in a half mutter as I scan the crowd. I haven't seen Harry yet.

"Not many, but your father wants to inform people as soon as there is any semblance of a break, so maybe you should go up to him and let him say it, that way you don't grab some poor girl and take her in front of her friends and family," the dark boy jokes which only earns him a scowl from me.

I do take his advice and go up to Lucius. A second after that action, the elder blond speaks, "Ladies and gentlemen, please pay close attention to the information I am about to disclose. This is a very important day, more so than any birthday that Draco has had or will have ever again. This is his coming-of-age ceremony and I know that he isn't seventeen, but the Malfoy family has strong Veela blood in them, so as you perhaps have just figured out, Draco is a Veela. On this birthday, he will find his Mate and we apologize if he commits any indecent acts, we will simply ask that you relocate to the drawing room which has also been set up in the off chance of this event." Lucius explains with a straight face while I blush and turn partially away from the crowd, hiding my face behind my hand. "With that said, we hope that you will enjoy the party and wish the young man good luck in his life," He says, patting my back forcefully, pushing me back towards the crowd of people.

Some people give knowing glances and, unfortunately, Pansy thinks that she is my Mate and shoves herself forward. "Oh Draco!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Get off me, woman," I snarl at her, knowing full well that she is NOT my Mate. She pulls back with a hurt look then sniffs and walks off. In that second I finally see Harry and something in my stomach turns before heat pools uncomfortably to my nether regions. "Shit," I mutter, this is what I was afraid of. I know it before the lust hits me even, that Harry is my Mate. He looks gorgeous, obviously someone got him proper dress robes because he is wearing a green set that matches his eyes perfectly and those same eyes glint with a happy smile. I stride forward and am in front of him in a second, faster than I thought. "Harry," I breath in his face and one hand rests on his waist.

Blaise notices us and points us out to my father, thank goodness, Narcissa starts to usher people out. Blaise then comes back over with Lucius, "Draco, perhaps you should take this somewhere else," They suggest calmly.

I am almost too caught up looking intently down at Harry who looks almost terrified but the minute differences in his heart rate and hormone levels. I do vaguely hear my father speaking more than Blaise and blink at them slowly before I pull Harry into my arms, lifting him and carrying him out of the ball room, and up to my room, vaguely aware of Lucius following me.

"Be careful with him, try to keep control of yourself even through the Veela side," he advises before staying outside the door as we go in and I have Harry instantly tossed onto my bed.

"Draco, does this mean..?" Harry starts to ask as I gaze intently at him.

"You're my Mate Harry," is all I can get out before I am over him and kissing him, my tongue darting out, asking for entrance.

"Wait, Drae, are you even gay?" he asks, pressing lightly at my shoulders, as though to stop me.

"Don't care," I answer simply and run my hands over his sides, before I finally am lost in the swirling mass of desire that the Veela side contains.

We are both quickly bare, my nails slicing through his clothes and making faint red marks along his skin. I remove my own carelessly and have a moment of control before I pound relentlessly into him. I grab a bottle of lotion from the bedside table and slick my fingers, looking down at Harry's face. "I won't hurt you on purpose," I promise and kiss him deeply, he allows me entrance into his mouth without hesitation and I nibble at his lips on occasion, distracting him as I slip in one finger and press it all the way in before letting a second join it. Originally these two would have worked, but after my Inheritance came in, I know that my length and girth is much greater, so I slide in another with some difficulty as I kiss away Harry's pain, "It'll feel better soon," I promise and begin to prod slightly, searching for that one place that–to be honest, I barely know about–will bring him pleasure. I scissor my fingers as well, stretching him slightly more before my fingers brush against that bundle of nerves and he arches off the bed suddenly, almost screaming at the sudden and pleasurable sensation. I abuse that spot for a few moments before growing impatient again and the Veela side making me remove my hand and line my own sex up with his opening. I kiss him again as I press into him slowly but surely. He moans and grimaces slightly beneath me, but I keep going, not stopping or pulling out because I know that he'd hate me for that, he'd never forgive me or talk to me again if I did that. When I am finally, fully sheathed, I wait for a notice that I can continue. Finally Harry rocks his hips against mine and I start to roughly pound into him, holding his hips still and kissing his nose, lips, chin, neck, shoulders, basically any expanse of skin large enough for me to make contact with.

The tension is too great for either of us though and I know that it will be short, already feeling energy and pleasure coil in my core. Harry moans loudly beneath me as I expertly fill him over and over, each time striking that one organ that makes him see stars and soon he is cumming, white spunk spraying over both of our chests. I start suckling on his neck, knowingly leaving a mark there before I feel my own climax come over me, magic spreading over my body and I know that my full inheritance is here, that there are wings protruding from my back and covering us. I bite that now sensitive spot as I release my cum deep inside of Harry. I finally pull out and basically collapse beside him, pulling him into my side. He's shaking and I feel dampness that isn't sweat touch my skin near his face.

I am suddenly worried, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask with deep concern now that my Veela is sated to some degree.

Harry can only manage to shake his head at first then words tumble forth, "N-no, I just... I feel so loved now," He blubbers and buries his face into my chest as my wings cover us, shielding us from prying eyes that may disturb us. No one does that night though.

I simply hold him, forgetting about my other guests, only concerned with Harry right now. I end up sleeping deeply with him tucked into my side but pull the blankets up over us before tucking my wings in and feeling them actually vanish entirely. When I wake up I gaze down at the sleeping boy in my arms and almost freak out before I settle and remember the events of last night. It is still enough to make me think and pause for a moment though.

I untangle us gently and sit on the side of the bed, still glancing back at Harry. I only now notice his hair, "What the bloody hell?" I ask in a soft murmur as his hair is now over a foot long and splayed around him. It's gorgeous though, the dark hair and pale skin such a gorgeous contrast, and when those vibrant green eyes open he'll be a true work of art. I stand and stretch before starting a bath for us, knowing that last nights events left us sweaty and that I feel like I'm covered in grime as well as the obvious, white splotches across both of our chests from Harry's cum. While the bath is filling I set out towels and go back to wake Harry.

"Harry, my love," I call softly, perhaps it would be weird to say that at any other time to any other person, but he is my Mate now and I really do love him. I've loved him long before now.

Harry moans slightly and rubs at his eyes before opening them and looking at me, shock briefly splaying across his features before he smiles timidly. "Drae? So that wasn't a dream?" He half asks.

"No, it was wonderful reality," I murmur and kiss the brunette's nose, stroking the long hair out of his face, "Want a bath?" I ask, already knowing the answer which is obvious in Harry's eyes. I lift him gently and take him in, the bath having stopped itself once full. I get in and settle Harry into my lap, the warm water working wonders at our sore bodies, mostly his, though my Veela magic limited the amount of pain that he'd be in after the events of last night.

I start to run my hands over his body, washing him while also being possessive to please the Veela side who is still nagging at me to claim him more, make him mine completely. I fight this to some extent but kiss him wherever I can, his smooth skin beneath my lips and hands. Harry sighs and leans into my touch as I wash him.

"Draco, how much do you know about... Veela?" harry asks. I realize that he probably doesn't know anything actually. Aside from what Father said last night and what happened then as well.

I sigh and kiss Harry's neck again before propping my chin on his shoulder. "Not as much as I'd like. I was only told the general information a few days ago. Why my father kept this quiet, I don't know," I mumble. "Perhaps we'll ask him later," I offer before nipping gently at Harry's jawline. He shivers and moans as my hands trail down his sides and chest and I find him half hard. This turns me on the most and my inner Veela seems very desperate to get out for another round. I lift him out of the tub and barely dry us off before I carry him back to the bedroom and start things off similarly to last night.

"Drae!" Harry gasps and wraps his legs around my hips. His breathless cries spur me on as I place strategic love bites across his body. I grab the lotion again and am about to apply it to my hand when there is a knock on my door as the only warning before my mother comes in. Harry blushes deeply and turns away, though he makes no other moves to change position or hide himself.

I stare blankly at her for a moment before the Veela side looses interest suddenly and I'm blushing and stammering. "C-can you not w-wait for an invitation?!" I ask as I pull the blankets up around us so that we're semi-decent.

Narcissa quirks an eyebrow. "It's past noon, and even if you don't need to eat, your Mate does," She says with a small glare. Harry blushes again and turns away from my mother who seems about ready to burst into a Veela as well at the moment.

"Fine, if you'll leave, I will have him down to eat in twenty minutes," I say coolly, though I really want to slam the door in her face and the Veela side wants to resume it's previous work.

"Ten," She counters before leaving.

I sigh and kiss the top of Harry's head. "Sorry about that, Love," I whisper to him and try to crawl out of the bed before I realize that the brunette is still clinging tightly to me. "Harry, I don't think you realize how much you should fear my mother, she has a thing for wanting to keep people's eating habits regular." I explain.

Harry just glances up at me with eyes watering and lips trembling. He quickly looks away and I realize that he must feel like I got disinterested that quickly. "D-dra-" he starts to say before I am quickly back on top of him and kissing him reassuringly, not trying to make them that hot or else my mother will come back with a vengeance.

"Hush, I still want you, I couldn't want anyone more than you, Harry. Veelas mate for life, that is one thing I know. You are MY Mate, I'll always want you, but I don't want my mother to snap at us again, or hex us out of the bed. So can you let me go for a moment so that I can grab clothes for us, I'm afraid I ruined yours last night," I explain with a sad expression. I am disappointed with the fact that his clothes are shredded, they were quite lovely on him. Harry's grip loosens and he seems slightly reassured, but not happy about it still. "We'll resume this after lunch, if you're still up for it," I say with a seductive wink before I climb out of bed without resistance this time. I pull on some pants and go through some of my older stuff to see if anything would fit my petite, if not too thin, Mate. I do manage to get some pants that fit me a couple of years ago and toss those onto the bed then pull two simple button up shirts out. Mine a fair grey/silver while his is green, almost perfect to match our eyes. Harry had grabbed the pants and underwear but he hadn't changed. "Come on, Love, we have 5 minutes," I urge him.

When he doesn't move again, I move to stand in front of him by the edge of the bed and tip his face up before kissing him deeply. He moves to better the angle and moves to his knees to wrap his arms around my neck. I manage to slip him off the bed with that movement and he gasps and looks at me with shock. "D-drae?" he asks.

I smirk at him then peck another kiss to his nose, "If you won't dress yourself, I'll have to dress you," I explain as I pull the underwear from his grip and settle him onto his feet then lift each foot in turn to pull them up. I kiss him as I go up, but avoid his cock pointedly. Then I grab the trousers I'd grabbed for him and do the same, this time kissing up his chest and grabbing the shirt finally. I button it from the bottom and kiss him before covering that delightful skin with each kiss.

Harry's now rather hot and bothered, but we have no time anymore and I slip on my own shirt and button it as I rush us downstairs and to the dining hall.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Draco," my father greets with a small smile while Narcissa glances at the clock.

"Not a moment too soon," she says coolly though she smiles now.

"Good afternoon, Mother, Father," I greet as I pull Harry over to sit, pulling his chair out first and helping him into it before going to my own.

"Um... Good a-aftern-noon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," he greets awkwardly, stuttering over the word in nerves even as he blushes when thinking of what Mother saw only ten minutes ago.

I give Harry a reassuring rub on his shoulder and he leans into the touch with a sigh. We're interrupted suddenly when Lucius coughs, "Shall we?" he asks as though seeking our permission, though we have no real say in the matter. When he gets nods from myself and a nervous and blushing Harry, he snaps and the house elves place plates of food in front of us all.

Harry gapes down at the expansive meal as my parents tuck into it. I gain a rather bored expression, prop one arm on the table and prop my head in that hand while slightly picking at my food, I eat it, but I'm not as interested in it as the sight just to my right. Harry looks to me with a hopeless expression now and I chuckle softly before giving him a reassuring smile.

"We have the fancy set up, we generally don't keep to it, I'll teach you sometime, just eat right now," I tell him in a soft murmur as I lean closer to him and run a teasing hand down his back while inhaling his sent deeply. I suspect that will hold me for a while now and start back in on my meal as Harry sighs and picks utensils at random and starts eating. We only have one course today anyway, so there's no harm in misusing utensils.

The meal goes on in general silence, being broken on occasion with a non-consequential question and a simple answer. When we all finish, Father excuses us while Mother glares slightly then sighs when she knows that she has no jurisdiction at the moment. I stand and nod to them both as we go and quickly usher Harry out before she tries to give herself the power or talk Father into stopping us. Once out, I know that they won't be out for a few moments, so I pin Harry to a wall and kiss him happily, having hated being that close to him, but not being able to touch him like this.

"Draco, w-ah-we should get to-Merlin- your room!" Harry tries to say quickly, getting interrupted when I go down on his neck and suck at it, finding very sensitive places that make him pause for a moment to breathe.

I grumble but admit that he's right in my head. I argue this point briefly to the Veela side who is being rather disagreeable at the moment, it wants to claim Harry in front of people to make sure that they know he's mine. I argue that they know and start to move us, albeit slowly to my room again. Once there, we're upon the bed in a second and I'm removing his clothes properly this time, again, arguing with the Veela who wants to shred them again. Once Harry is bare, I lose my control and one hand starts to pump at his currently throbbing erection that gets even more hard in my hand. The other hand tweaks at a nipple and my mouth attacks the other. I hum and practically purr at his moans and cries into the empty room.

"Glad to see someone remembered their promise," A voice says with a slight smirk and a faint hint of disgust. I recognize that voice, but the Veela inside doesn't and wants to tear it's owner apart. I regain control again and glare at Blaise Zabinni.

"I thought it was a silent agreement, since I found my Mate, that the promise would be moved to a later time... my mother knows your here, doesn't she," I accuse, not really asking, I already know the answer, she planned for something like this to happen to keep us from going at it too much.

Blaise sighs and nods, "You're lucky I'm bent, otherwise I would have gone and gagged," he teases before sitting at my desk seat.

I only just now notice Harry again who whines and attempts to cover himself. My Veela snarls at that but I move to the side to allow it while being saddened by the loss of beautiful skin being shown to the world. "Could you not wait... and NOT beat us to my room?" I ask with irritation.

"You're mother had the house elves bring me straight here, and Tipsy had a note... in your mother's writing," the dark skinned boy says in a bored tone as he shuffles through my parchment, blank as it may be.

Harry starts to realize what we were saying before and gets a confused look, "What promise were you two talking about?" He asks as he sits up and props himself against the headboard, still pulling the blankets to cover his lower half.

Blaise looks to me and earns himself a glare for it before I sigh and begin the explanation. "I lost a bet, and what I had wagered with it... I promised to show him something special of mine."

"What bet did you lose?" the brunette asks.

Blaise grins and chuckles, "We bet on who would loose their virginity first," the boy says with a wink to Harry that again, makes me glare to him and makes me growl due to the protective Veela. He raises his hands in innocence to please me even as I pull Harry closer to me.

"I at least lost mine to someone I love and can't help but love, or leave," I say with a wink to Harry that makes him flush deeply.

"Why would you two even bet that?" he asks in a murmur to me.

Blaise overhears it though and chuckles, "We were always curious and got into arguments as to who would. Draco always said that he was too innocent to even think of that until he was 18 at least, guess he's a few years early," he teases. "So, what are you going to show me?" he asks with a wide grin and slight chuckle.

"My true Veela form, since you're my Parabati and I can trust you with it," I say before pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head and taking off my shirt so as to spare it from being shredded. I look to him and stare blatantly at him, ignoring the way he blushes and avoids my gaze. I need a trigger, and at the moment, his body will do, though I could think of Blaise winking at him again. I avoid that though and when I feel the tingling starting in my body I close my eyes, remembering how Harry looked beneath me last night. I feel my incisors grow, my body grows a bit more muscular and I grow taller. The last change to occur is the tingling in my spine and back before the wings burst forth. They're white and silver, with the occasion green feather. I spread them as wide as possible in the space allowed then open my now glowing silver eyes to look at Blaise. "Will this satisfy you?" I ask in a now smooth and melodic voice.

Blaise is stuck in a trance by this form. I remember that Veela have very strong powers to make others very much attracted to you, but that is generally women. I chuckle before starting to tuck in my wings and feeling the rest of my Veela form vanish from sight.

"Is someone a submissive in the bedroom?" I ask with a grin when Blaise starts gasping for breath and is so obviously turned on.

Blaise blushes, which isn't that obvious with his skin tone, but I can tell and chuckle again. "Shut up, like I even know that, maybe I'll find a guy who wants a dominant!" he counters, but I know that it's a week argument.

I turn to Harry with a pleased smile until I see his eyes still firmly locked on me from the moment I'd changed forms, his face bright red, and a slight bump in the blankets from his own hard-on. I turn to Blaise, "Now, I recall you interrupting something, get out," I snap before pressing Harry back into the bed and kissing at him.

"Can I watch?" Blaise asks experimentally, though he already knows the answer. He dodges the pillow that comes in his direction and dashes out like Hell is on his heels.

At the sound of the door closing, I start back in on the flushed and needy Harry James Potter beneath me.  
*x*x*

A/N: Sadly I won't be continuing this intimate scene, you can make up your own. It's not that I have issues with it... but I got myself out of the mood for one when I made Blaise interrupt them. I'm SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Don't hate me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Um... I don't think I have much new to say this time... Most of my stories will be hard and late to update. I dug myself into holes on most of them, but I'll try and dig myself out of them. I have made this semesters schedule evil to my free time, so writing may be sparse, but I might have more inspiration for it. I live in a small town and school has way too many opportunities.

I'm in Band, Marching Band, Pep Band, Choir, Swing Choir, Pep Club, FCCLA, Speech (Large Group and Individual), Drama, and I have a college class with too few study halls in between. Oh yeah, and I'm Secretary in my class, as well as one of two Vice Presidents in Pep Club. I have to help with Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, and football concessions.

Home games on Friday look like this for me. 6:30 A.M.- Get ready for school, 8:15-3:21- school, 3:30-4 P.M.- Private Band Lesson, 4-6:50 P.M.- Stay at school or go to friends house. 7-7:30 P.M.- Pep Band, 7:30-(8,9, even 10)P.M.- Concessions. I won't be home for about 14 hours and I won't be asleep for longer! Ugh! I just had a taste of that, though not as extreme, I'm tired now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, their characters, and I hardly own the plot, I just formed it to my liking...

Warning: This contains boyXboy content, you really should know that by now, I don't know why I insist upon repeating this.

Me: Okay, I'm out now, later guys- ZzZ.

Draco: Poor Ari, she's going through everything! She definitely learned from her siblings though.

Harry- Yup, lets get this story on for her and let her sleep.

Me: ZzZ

*x*x*

I settle into the couch while Harry is out with my mother, getting him clothes that are more suitable. I am still home for a Veela lesson with Father. (In other words, my parents don't trust me in public with Harry yet, even though school will start in only two weeks.) I got my stuff for school a week before my birthday, though now I understand why we didn't get my robes fitted then, they were waiting for this. I look around now and see that all the planning was there, I just was blind to it or didn't know the reasons yet. We're going to get them fitted next week while Harry is picking up and getting all of his things fitted today. I grumble and sink into the couch more as my father walks in and settles at his desk.

Lucius looks at me with a quirked eyebrow at my slouching position before I straighten up and scowl. "The facial expression is still deplorable, but I'll let that slide since I can assume why," the elder Malfoy comments, only earning a snort of derision from his child. It's Lucius' turn to scowl now. "You should know that isn't becoming of a Malfoy," he snaps. He composes himself a moment later and starts in on the lengthly lesson that lasts the entire evening

(A/N: Draco- She might come back and edit this in so that there is an actual lesson and you can know more about Veela, but she wrote this and really had a hard time focusing on all of the details, as well as keeping them straight.)

**Third Person Omniscient (no specific narrator)**

Harry and Narcissa come back with few bags on them, having sent the rest with a houself at the moment of purchase. Father and I are still busy in his study at the time of their return, but a few moments later, the elder of the two bursts out of there looking exhausted and in search of the brunette boy. "Sadly, one lesson went wrong, and he... um... needs his Mate," The blond man explains before half shoving Harry into the room, "Nice outfit by the way, hope you're not too fond of it," he adds with one last push and a slam of the doors.

Narcissa gapes for a moment. "What were you attempting, and what is now going to happen to the poor boy?" She asks sharply from the man as he leans against the wall in exhaustion.

"It was simple enough, but he took it a step farther, and in the wrong direction slightly... I wanted him to access his Veela magic to cast a normal spell, he did, but when he tried to apply a spell to himself, his mind grew unfocused and the next thing I know, I have a Dominant Veela who has a raging hard-on," Lucius explains, finishing with an awkward tone and embarrassed blush from admitting that happened with his own son.

Narcissa sighs, "You had better be ready for the consequences for what they do to your office," She says simply before walking off, picking up the bags Harry had dropped while being forcefully ushered. She chuckles slightly when she catches a glimpse of a grimace and shudder, but continues on her way. She hands off Harry's bags to another houself. She takes her own to her room and sorts them out along with everything else bought today. Harry's should already be put away so that Draco can go through them if he so chooses. The woman sighs again, "I can't believe that this has already become something comfortable! Having another boy under my roof, sharing a bed with my son..." She almost shudders at the actual thought, though she loves both boys to pieces. "Harry is as good as a son, but... does he see it that way?" She asks herself now in worry, "Am I being as good of a mother as I can be for them both? I know I wasn't that polite on the first day, but it was good to have some time to get to know the boy," She murmurs offhandedly, "I didn't even know that my Dragon was polite to Harry, let alone friends with him before this went down," she adds. She mumbles a few more words about how things are going to be different around the Malfoy Estate for a while before she settles onto the bed and waits for her husband to finally join her.

**Draco's POV**

'Wait, what the hell did I just do?' I ask myself mentally before I realize that that is all I can do, sure I can feel my body and see everything, but it's like I'm taking a backseat instead of being the driver. Father was just telling me how Veela suffer from split personality disorder rather often, so I guess that is almost what is happening right now. But I'm still fully aware of what is going on, I just can't control it... I see Harry being shoved into the room and instantly, I feel my body lunge at him and start kissing every expanse of flesh I have access to. I note that his outfit is rather beautiful, well fitted too, to compliment his form. I guess that only turns on the Veela more.

'It's not just "the Veela,"' A bored voice drawls to me. It almost sounds like me, but it is smooth, silken, lilting as though he's singing. 'I'm Drake, though I suppose I am also you,' he says in a bored tone. He then hums a bit and makes a low rumble in my chest before pouncing on Harry again, taking his mouth heavily, letting his long nailed fingers carefully remove his clothing for once. 'And yes, I have some semblance of control sometimes. We've consummated the Bond... mostly, so that makes this more of a want to rather than a need to," Drake chuckles a bit.

'Consummated it "mostly"? How does that work?' I ask in wonder as to what he means exactly.

'That's for your father to discuss,' He replies simply before returning all of his thoughts to the whimpering brunette before me.

Drake nips at his jaw and tugs at the long hair that was tied back, but has fallen loose in strands. He mutters a simple spell, though the word is unknown to me and I wonder what it did until I notice Harry's face of utter shock and pleasure.

"Drae, w-AH!-what's going on?" The poor Brunette questions.

Drake chuckles, "I would have thought you'd know what sex is by now," He replies, playing the part of being me.

'You don't have to be rude,' I reprimand, knowing that even at these moments with Harry, I have more control than this and can be polite to the boy.

I watch as Harry flushes, "Well, yeah, but... You've never used a spell to prepare me, and you usually-MPH!" He cuts off briefly as Drake palms him teasingly, "Usually don't tease this much," Harry observes.

I want to smile broadly at him and commend him for his thoughts while Drake just chuckles a bit mostly to me, 'He's very bright, and it seems that he knows you rather well, maybe I should tell him what's going on," he teases.

'NO!' I snap instantly. 'I already promised to tell him everything I knew about Veela, I just need to learn more first! Please don't, he'll think I'm letting you take over and do this to him, when I can't even do anything to stop you right now!' I plead desperately.

Drake chuckles again and Harry is pouting, "What's so funny?" he asks innocently before gasping and grimacing when the Veela is suddenly fully sheathed in him.

'This is why I don't use spells, they aren't as effective, and you could have torn him!' I snap while watching in worry as Harry adjusts. All too soon, Drake is moving again though and Harry is gripping him tightly, in pain and worry as to what is happening.

"You know I love you, right, Harry?" Drake asks in a sweet voice that makes even myself melt slightly before I think clearly and snarl at him.

Harry whimpers and nods his head, but he doesn't say anything back or loosen his grip as the Veela relentlessly pounds into him, starting to grunt, hum, and moan in his own pleasure.

'Drake! Stop this, now!' I command sharply, he's hurting my Mate, heck, HIS Mate, lover, and the only person I care about to this level. I start to fight harshly to regain control of my body, making Drake's harsh movements stop on occasion while he fights to keep control. Suddenly he stops moving entirely and blinks before it's me in control finally, 'If you ever try something like this again, or don't learn to be more careful to him, I'll learn how to keep you out,' I snap at him before wiping Harry's tears. "Harry, please, love, look at me?" I call to the boy as I press my forehead to his.

"Dray?" Harry asks, blinking and looking up at me in concern.

"That's right, it's me," I murmur, wondering if he put it together that it wasn't exactly me who had done the stuff before. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask then, only just remembering our position and feeling his muscles trembling around me. No wonder Drake went mad, it felt great, but I have so much more restraint than that. I see small nod from him and start to pull out, groaning silently as I do before pulling the gorgeous robe he'd been wearing earlier. I pull up my own trousers that I don't remember Drake removing and lift Harry up with me as I stand. Harry clings to me, shaking in terror. I walk out calmly, hoping no one crosses my path and wondering how long we'd really been in there.

"Done already?" Lucius asks in honest curiosity as he rounds a corner.

I wince and sigh. "Not exactly, can we talk about it later?" I ask him with concern in my voice and face as I adjust my grip on Harry slightly to bring attention to him.

Lucius takes in the sight of the shaking and whining boy and nods grimly before walking past us and I start back on my way to the bedroom.

I settle Harry onto the bed before removing the robe again, feeling him tremble more at the action. "I won't hurt you again," I promise and kiss his temple before going to grab some pajamas for him and carefully put them on him. I call a houself to fix Father's office and bring the rest of the clothes there before settling beside my lover and stroking his long hair back while whispering words of comfort to him.

"D-draco? Why would you do that?" He asks in concern.

I shush him as I feel tears build up in my own eyes and kiss him tenderly. "I'm sorry, so so sorry, as long as I can help it, it won't happen again," I promise. "It wasn't me doing those horrid things," I say uncertainly, somewhat uncertain if he'll believe me. "Some Veela suffer from split personalities due to their true Veela form creating a consciousness to control the body if needed. I had been trying to cast a spell that apparently brought about that Veela, called Drake, and he had me kept out of his way as he touched you. I tried to talk to him and reason, but I don't think he understood the connection between us," I explain with a sigh, hoping that it came out right.

Harry blinks for several moments. "Can I talk to Drake?" He asks cautiously, trembling a bit at the thought.

"After what just happened, I don't think that is such a good idea," I whisper, "I don't know if he'd try that again, and I don't know if I could gain control again as easily as last time," I sigh.

"Please, I want to know what he thinks," He murmurs, breaking the eye contact we had and looking intently at my chest, as though it were the most fascinating thing.

I sigh, "Fine, but-" I am suddenly broken off as my mouth is no longer in my control.

"I'll only take the mouth, I'll spare you the trouble of pushing me back entirely, just a bit," Drake says through me. "I had asked if I should tell you what I was, but Draco here had a panic attack and begged me not to, didn't know he had it in him with that amount of pride. What do you want to know again, Harry?" He asks suddenly.

"Um... why.. why did you do that?" The brunette asks back.

"Ah, well, you're positively gorgeous, like Draco says, only always, and it was the first time that I actually got to touch you, so how could I not take advantage of the opportunity?" He says simply while I sit back and scowl.

'And how does that explain why you were so rough?'I ask in a clipped tone.

"Ah, Draco brings up a good point, I was so rough because a Submissive should love everything and anything that their Dominant is willing to do to them, especially with sex, I chose to be rough, you should have begged for more, but didn't. I didn't punish you or push you too far though, so you both should thank me," he says with a snide air.

"THANK YOU?!" I break through and shout, "You say you didn't push him too far? You should know by physical signals that you went WAY too far!" I snap and glare at a pillow while Harry looks simply pathetic.

Drake takes over again with a chuckle, "Such a temper, I'm amazed you haven't done worse to him by now," He teases, "But, you only ever deserve any and all punishment or treatment your Dominant gives you, don't forget that, Harry," He says in a serious tone before I finally shove him out and pin him in a corner in my head.

Harry looks ready to cry, "I... I deserved it, he's right," he whimpers.

"No, Harry, what could you have possibly done to deserve that kind of treatment! Even if you deserve a scolding, I likely won't even give you that, I'd never hurt you, Drake is just screwed up!" I rush to assure the now crying boy. I kiss him gently and hold him close. I let a hand stroke up and down his back as he cries.

He sniffles and shakes his head, "I've always deserved it. I should have died when Voldemort killed my parents," He says sharply, ignoring my grimace at the mention of that name. "My uncle had every right to do what he had done to me, and I deserve everything else because I have escaped death too many times. In our first year, I should have died in the Forbidden Forest, or in the Mirror or Erised's chamber. In second year, I should have died to Aragog, the Basalisk, or Tom. In third year, Lupin should have killed me, either that or I should have lost my soul to the dementors. Last year I should have died in one of the challenges or to Voldemort himself in the grave yard, or to Barty Crouch Jr. when I'd returned. I don't deserve any of your love, I don't deserve being your Mate, I wish I could change this all and you could have a bet-" Harry goes on. I can't even speak until I catch on to what he is saying and growl lowly.

"Harry James Potter, you ARE my Mate, that is fact, there is nothing you could have done to change it, if you had died, I would have also. You live because you fight, because you have friends who fight for you, you have people who care about you. You're alive because of them! Don't think that you deserve those deaths or don't deserve anything you have, because that is so untrue. I love you, I always have, at the very least as a friend. It only changed to love as a Mate because my inheritance came in and I could see what was right in front of me the whole time. I love you Harry James Potter, and I will tell you that as many times as it takes for you to get it and realize that everything good that has happened to you is deserved, and everything bad was because Voldemort is a git," I say forcefully as I pin Harry to the bed, like he's resisting by this point, and kiss him thoroughly when I'm finished. When I feel all the tension leave him I sigh and press my forehead, looking down at the thoroughly melted Harry Potter.

Harry makes a small sound of contentment before I slide to the left and hold him carefully in my arms. He curls in towards me and clings tightly.

"Sleep now, Harry, things will be better when you wake up," I promise, stroking his long hair, untying it and admiring the dark silky locks. "Who knew he'd be such a beautiful submissive?" I muse to myself before falling asleep shortly after him. _'I'll never let you be unloved ever again.'_

* * *

****A/N: Draco: Dang, she's still out. She managed to write this too though... "I made this chapter a bit sweet for you guys, plus the steamy stuff and angst, but it's definitely really sweet if you ask me, how I ended it. I have a busy Labor Day weekend, so I thought that I'd finish this up first and get on with that. Hopefully these two fairly closely spaced chapters will hold you guys for a few weeks... it'll likely be months before I get anything good enough for you guys, but at least I have standards for my chapters that go out to you guys!"

Harry: You guys have got to love this girl, she is pushing herself to the limits for your pleasure and ours ^.^

Draco: She definitely had us in mind this time around, though I don't think I even remotely like Drake...

Drake: And your nowhere near getting rid of me yet ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so I survived... barely, a few weeks ago became chaos and you people should be praising me so much, I managed to write another chapter! As I said before I faced chaos that week, the Labor Day parade on Monday, Tuesday, I had All-School Play auditions and as Pep Club Vice President, I had to help set up the concession stand. Thursday, I was late for marching band practice, had to run to catch up with them, and it was so humid and uncomfortable! Also I had to go to an FCCLA meeting, and Friday... all hell broke loose, I had my Flute lesson, stayed in town, helped serve at a supper before the game. Started the Concession stand, got my flute and opened for the football game, was at the concessions for the rest of the night and blah! I essentially passed out... This past week, well it was homecoming... I had to march and help set up something almost every morning! Thursday was the Homecoming Pep Rally and Coronation, then Friday, Homecoming! I had school for a few hours, pancake feed for lunch, then marched in the parade. I got to relax for a good two-three hours before going back to work at the concession stands, then I was there until half-time which I then had to change in the stands and march out onto the field. Then I had to get that off and go back to working. After the game was over (we lost) I got changed into a different shirt and was ready for the homecoming dance! Well... that lasted until almost midnight, I got home about midnight, then was up until nearly two in the morning. That Saturday, did I get to relax and let my feet stop aching? NO! I had to go to another parade, wore shoes a size too small, got a blister on one heel, and made both pinkie toes kill! On this coming Saturday, I have to go to another parade, the biggest, most important one yet. Oh well, thus is the life of the band geek XD! But I digress, lets get on with the good stuff, the stuff you want to hear about! … after the necessities.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the term Parabati from Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments series, if you don't know what that means... Google it, that is the exact spelling for it.

Warning: M/M action, there might also be a bit of violence in here too, so watch out! Also... I think I just had to screw around with Draco and make him show Drake a bit.

*x*x*

**Draco's POV... still (It likely will be for most of this story)**

I wake in the morning to an empty bed, but am quickly relieved to know that Harry didn't up and vanish when I hear him in the bathroom. I decide to let him be though and relax for a bit longer. When I discover that I can't sleep any more, I stretch languidly and mumble discomfort when I realize that I slept in the same clothes that I wore yesterday. I then freeze when I remember Drake's actions and dash into the bathroom, pulling a startled Harry into my chest and making sure that he really is okay.

"D-Drae?" he calls to me in curiosity as he looks at me through the mirror.

"Um... I needed to make sure that you were okay after yesterday..." I say in a pathetic whisper. I kiss the top of his head before gently pulling him into my chest and kiss him sweetly.

"Drae..." Harry murmurs to me and buries himself deeper into my embrace.

I sigh and still feel like it was my fault that Drake had control, "Do you want to sleep some more?" I ask when he pulls his head back slightly and I kiss his nose.

"Mn.. sounds tempting, but in a little bit, kay? I think I need to inform Ron and 'Mione of this... situation," the brunette says in an almost seductive tone before kissing me. He finishes cleaning up in the bathroom then goes into the bedroom, making his way to the desk and starting to use the parchment there to scrawl out a letter to both of the friends. He goes over to the cage that Hedwig can freely go in and out of now and takes her over to the window, handing her both letters and sending her off.

I watch this from the bed and when he turns towards the bed he smiles before I give him a seductive wink that makes him blush again. I stretch out on the bed and make a taunting pose for him that makes his breathing instantly become erratic even as he moves to me. When I feel the slight shift in the mattress from the added weight, I sit up and pull his face closer to kiss me before pinning him to the bed.

"You're really good at drawing me into bed, huh?" Harry asks, not really meaning anything, simply starting his nervous chatter.

"I have to be, because it is so hard to get you into it sometimes," I purr before kissing down his neck and removing his shirt.

Harry keens and pants as I tease his nipples, drawing them into my mouth, each in turn. "Maybe I'll have to learn some of your tricks to seduce you then," he says, obviously not thinking about what he's saying yet again, because the moment it registers in his mind what he just said, he blushes and can't look at me for several moments, even as I tease his nipples, cock, and ass mercilessly. When he does look at me again, it is a pleading look to just take him since he can't stand the teasing anymore.

I sigh and quickly prepare a hand to lubricate and loosen him and quickly enter him, loving every second of pleasure in him, every gasp or moan he emits, every keen, arch of his back, cry of my name, and the wordless pleas for release that I so willingly give him. When we finish, I kiss his temple and settle down next to him as we both catch our breath. "Sleep, kitten," I purr before drifting off myself.

The next day is when Ron and Hermione are due to arrive and I am almost in dread of their reactions when the find out. Harry had gone out to get Ron so that the location of our meeting wasn't known to him while I wait and pace around the room wondering if this will work all that well.

Ron steps through the fireplace after Harry, blinks around at the place in shock at where he is then gets a sour look on his face when he spots me. "Malfoy, what're you doin' here?!" he asks in plain disgust.

"Welcome to my home, I live here," I respond calmly, keeping my own temper in check and being polite for Harry who gives me a grateful smile before he turns on Ron in anger.

"Be nice, Ron! I told you to keep an open mind, and this certainly doesn't look like one so far," He snaps before turning to the fireplace as it lights up again with the same green flames for the floo-network.

Hermione steps through and gives a slightly apprehensive glance to me, but she obviously knows where she was going beforehand. "Draco," She greets politely before looking to the still rather disgusted Ron who has held his tongue. "Glad to see that the place hasn't been torn up before I got here," She teases, though she knows that had a full possibility of happening.

I nod, "Shall we go to the foyer?" I ask and gesture to the door out of the library. Harry glances to his friends before nodding and ushering them forward. He steps ahead of them to walk next to me, but keeps physical contact out of the situation for now.

Blaise is already sitting in there looking bored momentarily before he stands and smiles. "Hello, Ron, Hermione," he greets, obviously not too happy about this at the moment, but he definitely is handling this better than Ron.

I gesture to the chairs and couch to offer them a seat, "Make yourselves comfortable," I say before going to one armchair that is placed next to another that Harry takes.

"Why are we here, you said you had a lot of news to tell us, but why can't we meet at... um.. Snuffles place?" Hermione asks when we're all seated, catching herself before she gives away anything that she thinks should still be kept silent.

Harry sighs, "They both know about Sirius, Grimauld Place, and well... everything, well Draco knows everything, Blaise, is still learning, but he won't know as much..." Harry explains first before looking at me and biting his lip. I hold out my hand in offer to Harry who nods and we both stand after he takes it.

"Blaise, if you get weird again... leave," I say simply before pulling Harry into my arms in a gentle hug before I let the Veela form take over, only partially so that I'm not entirely freaky or messing with Hermione or Blaise.

There is a soft gasp from Hermione which makes both Harry and I smile because we know that she figured it out. "You're a Veela, Draco!" she says in amazement. "And... Harry, you're his Mate?" she asks cautiously, not knowing if she's entirely correct or it's acceptable to say.

We both nod before I sit again, this time pulling Harry to sit on the arm of my chair while Ron stares us both down, not in disgust anymore, but bewilderment. He does seem slightly disturbed though. "You're bent?" He asks with a slight frown.

Harry flushes and can't even nod his head to answer, so I take the opportunity, "It's not exactly that we like other men, the Veela bond doesn't care about gender, it finds a soul match. Harry happened to be mine, it could have been anyone, but it was him, and now there is an inseparable bond between us, well it formed the moment he was born," I say with a shrug then. "So yes and no," I answer with a shuffle of my wings.

Hermione seems simply captivated by me and is stuck staring for several moments before she notices the silence and myself returning the gaze, more in amusement. "Sorry!" She squeaks out before blushing and covering her face with her hands for another few moments.

"Something you'd like to ask?" I ask in a kind tone towards her since she is definitely the more gracious of the two, though Ron seems to be handling this better than originally thought at the moment.

Hermione thinks for a few moments. "Well, I was wondering how you found out that he was your Mate." She states simply.

I nod, "Well, Harry and I have actually been friends for the past few years, but he knew how poorly Ron and I got along... and the... disgraceful things I have said and done to you as well Hermione. So we mostly only corresponded through letters. Lately though, we both had been feeling a bit off and my parents were being secretive. My birthday was my fifteenth, the coming of age for a Veela. I invited Harry to it and my parents were on edge in case my Mate had been invited. Obviously, that is exactly what happened. It kind of ended up as a pull towards him though, I didn't know who, I just knew that I'd know when I saw him or her," I explain while wrapping a hand around Harry's hip, and idly stroking circles on it.

Hermione nods and thinks for a few more moments before flushing at some apparent thoughts that carried from that end of the conversation.

Harry shifts uncomfortably then and stands before I stand abruptly and eye him questioningly before he blushes and shakes his head, brushing off my question. He settles into the seat next to me before I sigh and shift back to my normal form. I settle into my own chair and lean towards Blaise to start talking while letting Harry talk with his friends, explain anymore questions to them, and get to catch up on events of the summer since we have a few weeks now before school. (A/N: since there were 3 weeks before Draco's birthday and I've made it be another 3, there are 2 more left. Just so that you are keeping up with my schedule here and time skips XD)

"Shouldn't our book list letters be arriving soon?" Hermione asks suddenly, even as I'm thinking the same at a pause between Blaise and my own conversation.

Right at that moment there is a tapping sound at the window and I chuckle. "You're timing is impeccable," I comment to the girl before going to the window and letting in the single owl with a small stack of letters tied together. I take the letters and pay it since it is a postal owl, not just an owl sent privately. "Hermione, myself, Harry, Ron, and Blaise," I say, passing them out as I do before realizing that they were alphabetized by last name. I shrug and open my own with curiosity, wondering if there are any peculiarities on the list this year.

Harry and I pull out two sheets of parchment while everyone else only gets the one for their list. I glance at him before reading through the first paragraph of the paper and flushing. Harry does the same, "Of course he knows about this when we're only just telling our friends!" he mutters before rubbing at his cheeks which are a bright red still. I chuckle a bit before setting that aside and looking over the list. "Drae, you might want to finish the letter... it's glowing," he cautions with slight concern.

I glance at him then at the letter and quickly snatch it up, "Of course he'd put a _notice me_ charm on it so that I don't ignore it." I mutter before starting to read through it. "Can't we get a break for a few days?" I ask with a grumble. "You three are welcome to stay, but the Headmaster will be here in an hour to discuss a few things with us, concerning our own safety, comfort, and the same for the rest of the school," I explain as I finish the letter then set it down, tapping it with my wand briefly. I send for a house elf to inform my parents so that they keep the floo-network open for Dumbledore's access to the manor then relax and listen to the conversations going on for a while before the same house elf comes and informs Harry and me of the wizard's arrival. "If you need anything, Pepper will help you," I say, gesturing to the creature who nods and bows respectfully before I hold out a hand for Harry and walk out with him.

We go back to the library where he arrived and go to the corner where he is already seated with my parents who are chatting for a moment before we arrive. "Glad to see you got the letters," Dumbledore beams happily.

I nod and settle while Harry mimics my movements a second later and we look at the old man with curiosity. "I know we both read the letters, but I'm not sure that I completely understand what this is about." I say calmly.

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, well, your father made me aware of the situation you to are in. Some headmasters before me would have once said that you couldn't come back to the school, but I don't see it as a concern as they might. I do see how it couldn't end well though," He says seriously. "I am aware that Veela are rather possessive of their Mates, and I highly doubt that you are any different. So I am trying to figure out a way to keep things calm between you and the other students. Would you two like to share a private dorm?" He asks suddenly as though it were perfectly normal, but the fact is that no one has used any of the private dorms in years, they usually were used in the case of a powerful magical creature and their mate, or with betrothed couples, but Harry and I had never thought of this possibility that we would have a chance to share one.

I glance over at the stunned Harry and he looks at me also before my face breaks into a grin, "I'd like that, of course I can't make the decision alone," I say, prompting Harry to speak.

Harry flushes and nods, "Yeah, I think that would be pretty good," He says simply before clamming up and curling into a small ball in his chair while I give him odd looks.

"The location can be decided at a later date so that you can look through them and see what size, number of rooms, and other details are needed. I also need to find out what limits there need to be for the both of you. We all know how Harry is prone to accidents, at least one a year, and I am more than certain that this new development will make that number jump. I will entrust some training in control with your godfathers," he says before two figures step out from behind a book shelf, both with shaggy, shoulder-length hair and dark robes.

The two eye each other before going to their respective godson and greet us. Sirius greets Harry with a hug while Severus simply nods before I pout slightly and basically demand a hug which makes all of the Gryffindor members chuckle a bit and find this situation so odd. "I don't think I have ever seen you hug someone Sn-Severus," Sirius says teasingly, cutting off the old nickname and switching to his real name.

"You're one to talk, Black, are we even sure that you are really safe to have near the boy?" Snape returns snidely before I catch the hurt look on Harry's face and go to correct the small hurt.

"If you two are going to be helping us, you have to settle this hatred for each other, no nicknames, no opening old wounds intentionally, and no hexing each other while in the manor," I say with full authority as I pull Harry into my arms and sit again, this time with him curled into my chest and seated on my lap.

"You helped remind me just now, as much as I know your Veela side will hate this, you will need to try and limit your public displays of affection, I will allow hands being held and small, simple gestures, but-" Dumbledore interjects, gesturing to our current position.

"No snogging, even if it is in a supply closet, least of all mine!" Severus snaps without a single flinch at his own bluntness.

Harry and I both blush, but nod in agreement, having suspected something like this needing to occur. Harry nods then seems to think of something, "Wait, what about our classes, that will still leave us with very few times to see each other!" He says in a panic.

Dumbledore nods, "We've scheduled you two to share classes as much as possible, though, since you aren't taking all of the same classes, there will be a few that you will be apart, though I am certain that you can handle a single period every now and then without each other," He says with a small smile and sympathy.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm fairly certain that will work, just be careful in Care of Magical Creatures class, we don't need me ripping a half giant's head off," I tease slightly, though I know that if Harry gets hurt in a class, I will try to do that.

Harry nods and tucks his head under my chin, eying Sirius who smiles while Severus looks slightly disturbed. "Am I really that bad, Professor Snape?" He asks, using his proper title to show how he's grown as a person.

Severus looks shocked which makes me grin, since it is rare that you see him shocked. "Perhaps not, it's just going to take time to get used to my godson and a student I once thought of as hopeless in potions being together." He explains.

"Oh? So he's not hopeless anymore?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"No, most definitely not if you tutor him," the crooked nosed professor says with a slight smirk that makes me groan.

"You'd better do well on your own," I whisper in Harry's ear before kissing the lobe to tease him further, watching his face go to a very bright and noticeable flush, even as he squirms to release a quickly pinned arm that he would use to bat at my shoulder. "Use your words," I say teasingly.

"I'm not that poor at potions, Snape just terrifies me!" the poor brunette hisses slightly at me then buries his head into the crook of my neck to hide himself.

I sigh then glance at my godfather, "That would probably be a grudge thing, he really isn't that unpleasant... to me and my parents anyway," I explain, waving him off when he snorts in derision. The two, once foes, leave us then, not leaving the manor, just the room.

"I would take my leave as well, but I have one more matter to discuss with you two, and I know that this will get rather embarrassing for you both and possibly your parents, but it has to deal with how active you two are being together," Dumbledore interjects again, being blunt, but not as embarrassing about his choice of words as he could have.

I blush slightly and don't meet anyone's eyes while Harry's head pops up before he's trying to hide in my shirt now. "May I ask why you need to know?" I ask in a clipped, but not entirely impolite voice.

Dumbledore chuckles a bit then nods, "Yes, well, I am unaware of what Lucius has covered in your lessons, Draco, so I will cover it for him. Veela can impregnate their Mate, reguardless of gender, fertility, and their Mate can do the same to them if the Veela is submissive. It is a consensual matter though, the act must always be consensual, but if even for a moment, both are willing and desire to bring another living thing into this world, then it can happen by accident. I'm not saying that these... interactions must stop, just be careful of your thoughts, you may want to think about forms of protection, and should something happen, don't be afraid to come to myself, your godfathers, or your parents," He says, acting perfectly comfortable while my father, Harry, and I squirm in discomfort at the thoughts and Narcissa seems to think we're immature.

"It's natural, a way of life, get over yourselves," She says simply with a dainty sniff while I roll my eyes then and prop my chin on Harry's shoulder.

I look up at him while he flushes still and glances down at me, "What do you prefer, stop or protection?" I ask, already knowing his answer, but wanting to tease him.

Harry squawks and slips off my lap, falling flat on his bum on the floor, blinking up at me owlishly then fully registering my words and flushing. "Don't ask me that!" he complains and buries his face in his hands, even as I chuckle a bit and kneel down beside him to try and comfort him.

"Are you all right, love?" I ask him as I turn his chin up with a curled, gentle, but firm finger.

The green eyed beauty looks up with slightly watered eyes. "It hurts," he complains before I lift him back to where he is settled on the chair now and I lean on the armrest beside him.

"I'll take that as my turn to leave now. I'll have the house elves clean the available dorms for you so that you can come and look at them before choosing. Look for an owl for that day and I'll see you boys in a few weeks!" The old man says cheerfully before standing and starting to walk away.

"WAIT!" I shout in a moment of sudden thought, ignoring the sudden stares directed at me from everyone. "Um... Thank you, sir, I can't thank you enough for this opportunity, and I am now indebted to you, if you ever need anything, I will offer you any and all of my services," I say solemnly, I refuse to leave this debt unpaid.

Dumbledore smiles softly, "Of course, I'll be sure to remember that offer," He says with a nod before continuing his way out and leaving through the fireplace.

I sigh and then look at my family and Mate and notice their odd looks before flushing and quickly leaving with a stammered excuse. I hide for only a few moments in my room before Harry comes in with a confused look.

"Why did you offer him that and why did you vanish like that?" The brunette asks with a slight frown when I give him a sheepish look.

"I think it was the Veela pride in me, not wanting for him to just give me so much without me being able to do anything in return. I had to offer him something."

A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of another way to end this, it's kinda poor, oh well, it's seven pages on my word document... So please give me reviews, it helps me probably the most of anything. I will keep writing if you do, I will write better, more and I will update faster! PLEASE! I am NOT beneath begging, I will cry if I have to, get down on my knees and cry... or something... XD yes my mind is in the gutter, as usual.


End file.
